


Coram Deo

by Kojont



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Age Difference, Authority Figures, Child Soldiers, M/M, lots of latin words, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kojont/pseuds/Kojont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Vulpes wishes nothing more than to meet the great Caesar. But just what does it take for a Caesar to notice someone so puny?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coram Deo

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this should be mature or explicit. Oh well.

By the age of 14, Vulpes had killed his tenth man and was promoted from Inceptor to Indico. It was an honour in itself and he was celebrated in the camp with two other boys roughly his age.They were given Legion uniforms and purified water with the meal. They were spoken of “men”, not “boys” or “rats” as before. They were recognized as a part of the Legion, as warriors and were given the permission to sleep inside.

All these gifts paled in comparison however, when Vulpes was told the greatest boon of all. 

He would now meet their leader, the invincible and immortal Caesar. 

Vulpes had never seen the man, because the recruits weren't allowed into the gatherings where the Caesar spoke. But he had heard the speeches from the radios and they were magnificent. It felt like fire in his veins every time he heard the voice. It was the centre of his life, fighting for the Legion, to be a part of something so incredible and powerful and to serve such a visionary and a benefactor. The Caesar would save this world and build them a new tomorrow and Vulpes would be part of it all, a part of history.

They travelled three days to a camp Caesar was planning to visit and Vulpes had difficulties falling asleep every night. He stared at the insides of the tent and tried to come up with something great to say to his leader. He didn't know how he should introduce himself; as Caesar's most loyal follower, his greatest warrior or the most humble servant. He didn't know if he should bow and how much or if he should just salute Caesar and maybe shout some greeting at the same time. He feared that whatever he would do, it would be considered rude and wrong. Or maybe, worst of all, Caesar wouldn't even notice him.

After three days of travelling, waiting and fretting, Caesar didn't arrive. There had been some problems on the road and the convoy would be late. Vulpes ate his meal with his peers and went to sleep soon after, tasting nothing but bitter disappointment in his mouth.

He was kicked up in the middle of his sleep.

“What the hell are you doing sleeping?! The Caesar is here!” one of the veteran soldiers barked.

It felt like his lungs failed. Everything was dark around him as Vulpes scrambled up and out of the tent. The poorly laced boots got caught in the tent ropes, making Vulpes trip. He pulled his armour on so fast and carelessly that one of the clasps cut a wound on his arm. He didn't make a sound, but he did catch the displeased look the veteran gave him.

“There's no hurry anymore, he already met your friends”, the man said with a satisfied grin, which only got deeper as Vulpes' movements stopped.

“...What?”

“It's your own fault”, the man snorted and walked away, leaving Vulpes standing there with his armour halfway on and his arm bleeding.

The dull ache in his arm was nothing compared to his heart. Now it felt like his whole chest caved in and compressed his heart and lungs into a piece of cold concrete. Vulpes had cried only on his first day in the Legion and never after that, but now he felt like screaming and crying until there wouldn't be air left around him. His legs gave in and he slumped to the ground, feeling so much hatred for himself, he wasn't sure he could go on living.

After awhile, when no one clearly cared for his distress, Vulpes made his way to the others. They of course were talking about the meeting. Caius was raving on and on how he would never forget a meeting like that and how he only now truly understood what they were fighting for. Pugnus kept bringing up how the Caesar had placed his hand on his shoulder. When the boy turned his leer to Vulpes and asked, if he had something more important to do than to meet their leader, Vulpes couldn't stop himself. He leaped over the camp fire, knocking down the pots and pans and latched his hands around Pugnus' throat.

There were shouts all around, but no one touched Vulpes or tried to separate them. Pugnus kicked Vulpes in his crotch and hit him right on the nose. Tasting blood made Vulpes forget everything else and the world around him turned into a bright red haze. Pugnus kept hitting him, but Vulpes felt nothing. Someone tossed a knife next to them and it was Vulpes' hand that landed on the weapon first. He didn't think about it even for a second. He had grown and fought side by side with Pugnus for almost seven years and now he stuck the knife into the boy's throat. To make his point clear he twisted his hand and severed the windpipe until it stuck out of the throat. It took a few moments before Pugnus finally stopped gagging and gurgling and died.

Only after that Vulpes was kicked off and scolded with few sloppy hits and kicks. But no one really cared about someone who had just been promoted to a legionary and Pugnus didn't have any real friends. The veterans soon left, making jokes about him and telling them to get rid of the body. Vulpes sat up, wiped blood from his nose and stared at Pugnus' corpse. The arrogant bastard had deserved that. Even if it hadn't been Pugnus' fault that Vulpes had wasted the most precious opportunity he had been given in his entire life.

It was the small hours of the night when someone walked to the camp fire and behind Vulpes' back and stopped.

“He heard about what you did.”

Vulpes turned his head and was on his legs immediately. In front of him stood the camp Centurion, Antonius Letifer. Vulpes had already forgotten what the man had said, so he just stood there at attention and waited.

“He would like to meet you too.” There was a faint smile on the Centurion's face.

Vulpes opened his mouth. “The...” he stammered.

“The Caesar”, The Centurion confirmed. “Are you ready?”

Vulpes' mouth opened in panic. No! He wasn't ready! He hadn't had a chance to get ready at all! He didn't know what to say and now that he had fought Pugnus his face was still covered in blood from the fighting and..! “Yes”, he managed to whisper.

The Centurion put his hand on Vulpes' shoulder and lead him towards the tent where the Caesar was.

“What will I say?” Vulpes asked quietly. He felt like he would faint.

The Centurion chuckled. “Whatever you want. That your life is his, you're always ready to fight and kill for him... I don't know if it matters really.”

Vulpes couldn't have disagreed more. Of course it mattered! Nothing mattered more than what the Caesar would think of him. But there was no time to stress about it more, they stepped inside the tent and the whole world stopped.

The Caesar was there, sitting at a table with few of his most trusted and high ranked officers. Vulpes knew all of their faces by heart, but they all faded into the background as the Caesar looked at him.

“This is young Vulpes...?” the Centurion glanced at Vulpes.

“Indico”, he managed, still staring at the Caesar and his magnificent radiance. It was a weird moment, seeing your god in front of you in a human form.

“Vulpes Indico”, the Caesar repeated and held out his hand.. “Come here, legionary. Let me look at you.”

Vulpes took few shaky steps forward and walked next to the man. All the things he planned to do and say rushed to his head all at once.

“Ave Caesar, the absolute.. humble servant!” Vulpes shouted out, swung his hand in a hasty movement and then crouched on one knee.

For a second the tent was silent and then a laughter burst out, beginning from Caesar himself.

“Oh, I'm a servant now, am I?” Caesar asked and Vulpes felt like cutting his own throat. The other men kept laughing. “Well... We're all servants of the humanity”, Caesar said and picked up a cup from the table to drink from. “But I don't know about the 'humble' part. Stand up, boy.”

Vulpes stood up and tried to come up with something better. “I... I am the most humble...” his voice faded into nothing.

“From what I heard you just carved out another boy's trachea. I wouldn't call that humble, I would call that brutal; inculta. Hmm?” Caesar moved his eyes from the others to Vulpes. “Vulpes Inculta.”

Vulpes blushed at his new name, it brought such pride and joy. A personal name from Caesar himself. A recognition of his talent and personality.

“Have you killed in the name of the Legion, Inculta?”

“Yes, Caesar”, Vulpes answered proudly.

“How many men?”

“Ten, Caesar.”

“And why?”

Vulpes had already opened his mouth, but now no words came out. It was an odd question he didn't know how to answer. Surely the Caesar meant something bigger than the pure reason why those exact individuals had been sentenced to death. But Vulpes didn't know how to say it in a fancy and invigorating way. The other men glanced at him too. “I... For the greater good and the survival of humanity, Caesar.”

Caesar arched his brows. “Those ten men were standing in the way of the survival of humanity?”

Vulpes thought about it for a moment. “They were tribesmen and troopers of the NCR”, Vulpes answered quieter, not sure if he was going in the right direction at all.

Caesar's face lit up immediately. “Well, that's all good then.” He glanced at Vulpes from head to toe. “Have you obeyed your decanus in all of his orders?”

“I have, Caesar”, Vulpes nodded, proud to be on the right track again.

“And I see you are no stranger to blood, when it comes to that”, Caesar said and nodded at Vulpes' face and armour.

Vulpes lifted his hand quickly to his face to rub even some of the dried dirt away.

“There is water and towels in the back room, you may use them”, Caesar said and waited until Vulpes turned away. “We'll continue tomorrow”, he said to the other men, who stood up immediately.

Vulpes walked to the separated part of the tent and stopped on the doorway. Judging from the bed and what seemed like personal items, this could only be the sleeping quarters of the Caesar. Vulpes didn't dare to touch any of the water or towels.

“Go on.”

Vulpes jumped at the voice and glanced at the blond man behind him. He shook his head quickly. “No..! I..! It's... It's an honour, but..!”

“It's only water”, Caesar said and walked past Vulpes to the table. He took one of the towels and a water bottle and gestured Vulpes to come closer.

When he did, Caesar opened the bottle, poured the water onto the towel and started to carefully wipe the blood from his face. The scraping of the cloth made Vulpes' breath hitch. He could do nothing but to stare at the man in front of him.

“Tell me why you did it. Why did you kill a fellow legionary?” Caesar asked quietly.

Vulpes swallowed with difficulties and did his best to gather his foggy thoughts. “He was... being arrogant.”

“You slept in while he met me and you got jealous”, Caesar said with a smile.

Vulpes could only smile back. He shouldn't have been surprised at the fact that Caesar knew everything. He was next from the god Mars. He was the saviour of human kind and the leader and the father of them all. Of course he knew what Vulpes had done and what he thought. Caesar was all-seeing. “Yes”, he admitted.

“He could have been a great warrior, a decanus or even a centurion some day.” The Caesar's voice took a more stern tone. Neither of them smiled anymore.

“No”, Vulpes said and tried to hide his uncertainty. “Pugnus; never. But I will.”

“You will?” Caesar asked with another smile and wetted the towel some more, before wiping down his jaw and neck.

“Yes, Caesar. I will be the greatest soldier you will ever see.”

“And in the mean time, do you plan to kill everyone who gets to meet me when you do not?”

The question had some amount of teasing in it, but it still made Vulpes drop his eyes to the ground. “No, Caesar”, he said and felt like he should defend himself more. “He said you laid a hand on his shoulder”, he added quietly. “It wasn't fair”, Vulpes said, even quieter. “I had been waiting for days to meet you. He didn't value this day as much as I.”

“Well, now we've met”, Caesar said with a smile. A cool hand pressed against Vulpes' cheek and made him lift his eyes from the floor. “And now you've felt my touch. And I like you very much, Vulpes Inculta. More than I would have liked your friend Pugnus. I think you will be a fearless and respected legionary.”

Vulpes breathed out and smiled widely. “Yes, Caesar”, he said, feeling like he could explode from all the happiness inside him.

Caesar kept a smile on his face and wetted the towel once more. His other hand reached Vulpes' shoulder and undid the clasps on his shoulder pads and chest armour. Vulpes had no idea why they were doing it, but he took off his armour. Caesar's towel moved to his collar bones and from there to his arm, where his self inflicted wound had dribbled blood also. The touch of the cool fabric made every nerve and muscle in Vulpes' body tense. No one in the Legion had ever touched him in such a gentle way. No one in the world, as far as he could remember.

Vulpes didn't dare to say a word as the Caesar placed his hand firmly on his shoulder and ushered him to move for few steps. They stopped next to the bed and Caesar sat down on the edge of it. He placed the water bottle and the towel on the bed next to him and then lifted his hands to the hem of Vulpes' red and tattered shirt. Vulpes lifted his arms as the shirt was pulled off.

The Caesar kept his eyes on Vulpes' body as he began wiping his chest clean too. It was getting kind of embarrassing, because Vulpes could surely wash himself. If anyone saw the Caesar doing something menial like this, they would most likely beat Vulpes to death. Even when he hadn't ask for any of this.

“Caesar, you shouldn't--”

“You are extremely fit”, the Caesar interrupted and wiped the cold towel over Vulpes' chest and down on his abdomen. “You have been given the perfect amount of food and training.”

“Thank you, Caesar”, Vulpes answered befuddled. “I only want to serve you and the Legion to the best of my capabilities.”

Caesar lifted his eyes to him and smiled again. “I am in no need of servitude from boys. Are you a boy or are you a man, Inculta?”

“A man, Caesar”, Vulpes answered firmly.

Caesar kept his eyes on Vulpes' as he laid the towel down and reached forward, underneath Vulpes' pteruges and between his legs. Vulpes straightened himself as the Caesar cupped his clothed genitals and felt them in his hand, their eye contact never breaking.

“You feel like a boy to me. Has anyone ever touched you here?”

“No, Caesar.” Vulpes couldn't think of any situation where that would be necessary.

“Then you are no man, Inculta”, Caesar said and let his hand drop. “Not yet.”

A panic rose in Vulpes' chest. After all the compliments, a new name, these moments alone with the Caesar and now he would reject Vulpes as a failure?!

“I am a legionary!” Vulpes claimed. “I will never hesitate to do what is best for the Legion! I have fought and killed NCR soldiers in your name and I will continue to do it as long as I breath!”

“You are very loyal”, Caesar admitted and opened the water bottle once more. “A very loyal boy.” He lifted his eyes to Vulpes. “And for that I will grant you something I have never granted anyone before you. Turn around, Inculta.”

With his heart racing, Vulpes turned his back to Caesar. He didn't know what to expect. Usually every initiation included some form of pain, which you had to endure without a word. Vulpes flinched as the cold towel moved to his back, but relaxed soon after when nothing else came. Caesar wiped his back clean from sand, dirt and sweat. After a pause the hands returned, moving underneath the leather strips of the pteruges. Vulpes felt his underpants being pulled down and shortly after the cold towel being wiped across his buttocks.

They didn't share another word. Vulpes stared in front of him, thinking about how jealous Pugnus would have been, if he still lived. He would never receive such a treatment from the Caesar himself. According to Caesar, no one ever had. Clearly Vulpes was something unique in his eyes. Vulpes wouldn't have hesitated for a second if he had been asked to help washing Caesar, but this seemed even more incredible.

The towel moved between Vulpes' legs and made him inhale sharply. Caesar didn't say anything however, only placed one of his hands firmly on Vulpes' hip to keep him still. Caesar wiped the genitals in few rough strokes before switching to a bare hand. He poured some of the water onto his palm and used his hand to clean Vulpes' genitals more carefully. The cold water made Vulpes twitch, the touch made him feel strange and his heart beat faster. The movement along his shaft changed from wipes to steady pumps. Vulpes couldn't help but open his mouth when he felt like he suddenly needed more air. His legs tensed and his crotch felt warm. When he felt his cock move on it's own, the Caesar let go and took the towel in his hand again. Quickly the towel moved down his legs as far as the boots let him and came back up. The touch became rougher as the Caesar wiped his buttocks the second time, pressing the fabric harder against him and then forcing it between his cheeks. For a moment the towel was rubbed against Vulpes' skin, before being cast aside.

“Come here, Inculta”, Caesar said, his voice now lower, more stern. His hand was already pulling Vulpes from his arm towards the bed.

Not really knowing where he was supposed to go and how, Vulpes climbed on to the bed where Caesar was pulling him. He didn't have the time to sit before the Caesar was already turning him, pressing and pulling his arms and legs until Vulpes was on his hands and knees, facing away from the man.

“That's good. Stay still now”, the Caesar said and pushed apart the leather strips that were still covering some of Vulpes' behind. Vulpes heard the water bottle being opened and soon after the towel was again on his buttocks. This time moving slower between his cheeks and around his hole. It felt incredibly embarrassing, the Caesar touching the filthiest imaginable part of him, but Vulpes had decided not to speak a long while ago. He took in a silent breath as he felt Caesar's bare hand spreading one of his buttocks and his smooth fingers against his hole.

“Now, Inculta, this is what men do”, Caesar said softly and did something that made Vulpes tense and cry out in a shock. It took a moment for him to realise what it actually was, but when the Caesar moved his fingers, Vulpes was sure about it. He had pushed his fingers inside his hole.

It didn't hurt much, but it definitely felt strange and uncomfortable, like he needed to defecate badly. Vulpes tried to clench his muscles against the invasion, but the Caesar only gripped tighter his buttock, pulled it further apart and pushed his fingers deeper. A choked voice escaped Vulpes' throat.

“No, Inculta”, Caesar quickly scolded. “You will be quiet.” The fingers pushed in deeper and flashed sharp pain inside Vulpes. “Only children and civilians weep like the worthless scum they are. Are you a child, Vulpes Inculta, or are you my legionary?”

Vulpes gritted his teeth, before he was sure, he could open his mouth without any extra sounds. “I am your legionary, Caesar.”

“Good”, Caesar grunted and pulled his fingers out. “This will hurt, like everything good in this world. But you will endure it with pride and in silence, for it is a great gift you are about to receive. Are you ready to be a man, Inculta?” Caesar asked and smoothed Vulpes' back with his hand.

“Yes, Caesar”, Vulpes answered and tensed to take on the first shot of pain.

Caesar laughed quietly and the fingers returned to the hole. “Don't tense up. You need to relax yourself here”, he said and pushed a tip of his finger back inside.

Vulpes did his best to comply, but it was oddly difficult to force his body to relax and wait for the pain at the same time. Vulpes knew he failed miserably as something large was pressed against him and started to push in. He gripped the bed underneath him and would have shouted out if Caesar hadn't spoken just then.

“Keep quiet”, Caesar ordered and took a firm hold of Vulpes' hips. “Good... You can take it. You're a tough one, Inculta.”

The compliment made him bear another moment of the increasing pain inside him, but Vulpes was forced to press his eyes closed and clench his jaws until his teeth hurt. The Caesar didn't really pull out, he just pushed himself deep in and then kept nudging against Vulpes. The Caesar panted and dripped sweat on his back and after a few more agonizing moments, he let out a shout and started to convulse. Caesar's hand gripped Vulpes' short hair and the man pressed tightly against his back. “That's good... Take my gift... Take my strength inside you.”

When the shaking stopped, Caesar pulled out, rolled to his side and pulled the uncertain and slightly shaken Vulpes next to him. “Now you are a man, Inculta”, the man said, catching his breath.

“Thank you, Caesar”, Vulpes said, but he couldn't help but feeling something wasn't right. It was surely an honour, he had just received, but... Something just didn't feel right about it. For some reason, lying next to the sweaty and breathless Caesar made him look more like a man and less like a God than ever before. Vulpes turned his eyes to the man – the blond haired man, who had deep lines in the skin of his forehead and whose lips were so dry that there were small cracks on them.

Had he just been bedded by a man? Like someone would bed an unworthy woman?

The Caesar opened his eyes and looked at his for a moment. “You may go, if you want.”

Or had he been bedded by their leader and the most powerful man on the world?

Vulpes lifted his hand to the man's chest. “And if I don't want to?”

The Caesar looked at him in silence, then placed his hand on the back of Vulpes head and pulled him forward. The chapped lips were pressed against Vulpes' forehead.

“You will ride with me from now on, Inculta. You have a lot to learn.”


End file.
